Choco Meteor
Choco Meteor , also known as Choco Comet, Choco Meteo and Choco-Meteor, is usually an enemy ability used by chocobos. Its effects vary between games. If a game has different color variants of chocobo, Choco Meteor is commonly associated with red chocobos. Appearances Final Fantasy VIII ChocoMeteor is used by Boko when he is summoned into battle using Gysahl Greens, and is his second-most powerful attack. In the original version Boko learns ChocoMeteor by training in the Chocobo World, meaning most international players never got to see the attack in the PlayStation version. In Final Fantasy VIII Remastered, Chocobo World is not available, and Boko can use his special skills natively, and which attack he uses depends on Squall's level. Boko uses ChocoMeteor between LV50–74. Its damage is calculated as follows: : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 80 + 100 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 80 / 256 Final Fantasy X-2 Choco-Meteo is used by chocobos when encountered as opponents. It consists of twelve non-elemental attacks that reduce a random party member's HP by 12.5% with each hit, although by chaining the hits may deal additional damage. This attack is used by bold chocobos—timid and normal chocobos will never use it. A captured chocobo for the player's team in the Creature Creator can learn Meteor at level 40 after being hit by a powerful move like Flare or Ultima. Final Fantasy XII Choco-Comet is used by chocobos when fought as enemies, including the Trickster mark. It does high magick damage to all enemies. It is especially dangerous when used by the Lv.99 Red Chocobo. Final Fantasy XIV Choco Meteor is an item usable during chocobo races. During the quests leading up to the second Ivalice Alliance Raid, the Hero of Light must save a moogle named Montblanc from a pair of hostile red chocobos in Yanxia. They will occasionally cast Choco Meteor, which deals heavy damage and leaves those hit with a vulnerability debuff. Final Fantasy Tactics Choco Meteor is used by Red Chocobos and does high damage to a single target. It targets a single square within five squares of the user. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Choco Meteor is exclusive to Red Chocobos, and does magick damage to all target within the area of effect. The Chocobo Knight can use this ability while in control of a Red Chocobo. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFX-2 Choco Meteor.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFXIV Chocobo Racing Choco Meteor.png|Chocobo racing icon in ''Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Choco Meteor.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Choco Meteor's Meteorite.png|A better view of the meteorite of Choco Meteor (''Final Fantasy Tactics). FFBE ChocoMeteor.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (5★). FFBE ChocoMeteor 2.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (6★). FFBE ChocoMeteor 3.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (7★). FFBE Choco-Comet.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFXII. FFBE Choco Meteor.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. Etymology "Choco" is short for "chocobo". This means that the use of the word "meteor" in spell names in Final Fantasy is incorrect, as parts that withstand the atmospheric entry are called meteorites. Trivia * The Choco Meteor's meteorite in Final Fantasy Tactics is in the shape of a chocobo's head. References Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities